


Dark Chocolate & Vanilla

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing better than some ice-cream for a birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate & Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a light-hearted stand alone, but I ended up writing a sequel and then a Christmas story for this **Dark Chocolate & Vanilla** universe.
> 
> The sequel will be up on Wednesday and the Christmas story next weekend ^_~

 

**Characters :** Fei Long, Tao, Yoh

**Disclaimer :** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Rating :**  G

**Warning:** Unbetaed

 

 

**~~~** **♥♥♥** **~~~**

 

Fei Long barges into Yoh’s room and freezes on his spot.

*What the hell is going on here ?!*

Through clenched teeth, the leader of Baishe hisses.

"Why aren’t you sound asleep in your bed and what are you doing here so late at night?"

A spoon falls on the floor and with a trembling voice, Tao whispers.

"Eating ice cream."

"What flavour?"

"Da… dark chocolate."

"So you are eating **MY** ice-cream with my *what should I call him now ?!*… my… him, without me?!*

Looking up at the still so composed mask that Yoh’s face becomes whenever Fei-sama is around, Tao recalls what they said just a few minutes ago.

~

_“It would have been great to eat it with Fei-sama… I hoped all day long he would be here… at least when I had to go to bed."_

_Yoh takes the stuffed panda bear Tao is holding so tight on his chest and puts it on the table to make it sit right in front of the still open ice-cream tub. Then he stands up to reach for a sheet of paper and a pen on his desk. He cuts a small piece of the paper sheet then writes something on it. Once folded in two, he places it in front of the stuffed panda bear belly. Tao’s eyes widened and he smiles happily._

 " _Let’s eat this ice-cream now that Fei-sama is eating with us."_

_"But he can’t eat like that Yoh. He has no spoon."_

_"That’s because Fei-sama rather eats ice-cream with his fingers."_

_Yoh winks at Tao and adds._

_"Shall we eat now?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_And Tao picks up his spoon, and starts to gulp down his share of the ice-cream…_

_~_

Showing the stuffed animal sitting on the table, Tao answers happily.

"But you **_are_** eating with us Fei-sama!"

*A panda bear… Do I look like a panda bear?! No need to ask, I already know who had this stupid idea.*

"Impossible! I have no spoon" states Fei Long pointing at the toy.

"Yes I know, but Yoh said you rather eat ice-cream with your fingers."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Fei Long tries to keep his cool.

*Well I guess I should play along with Yoh’s stupid idea since I failed to come home early for Tao’s birthday.*

Walking to the table, Fei Long sits down on the chair right behind the stuffed bear. He takes the small piece of paper and puts it in the breast pocket of his suit jacket, his name still readable for the others. Then he gives Tao the parcel he was still holding in his left hand and softly says.

"Happy Birthday."

 

While his little protégé is so thrilled, literally ripping off the golden ribbon and then the white gift wrap to let a jade-green cuddly dragon appear, Fei Long slowly dives his forefinger inside the ice-cream tub, then locks eyes with Yoh and starts to lick the now quite mild “ice”-cream running along his finger before letting his lips suck on the tip of it…

 

Tao stretches his arms to show his cuddly dragon to Yoh.

"Look, it has beautiful purple eyes just like Fei-sama. It would be better to have this one to be Fei-sama eating with us, don’t you think?"

Regaining his composure, Yoh smiles at Tao.

"Sure. Next time."

"Not tonight?"

"We will not have enough ice-cream if this one eats with us too" jokes Fei Long.

Tao has an idea.

"But we still have Yoh’s favourite ice-cream in the deep-freezer."

*Never heard about this before*

"What flavour?" asks a now curious Fei Long.

"Vanilla."

Holding back a laugh, Fei Long decides it really is time for the child to go to bed, and to make up for not being with him on his special day, he promises Tao that they will eat Yoh’s ice-cream tomorrow with the cuddly dragon too. But for now “Time to sleep little boy!”

Tao is so happy about this that he complies immediately. He reaches for his panda bear and says good night to Yoh. Then he walks happily out of the room, a stuffed animal in each hand. Just before taking his leave to follow Tao and make sure he will sleep in peacefully, Fei Long leans toward Yoh and whispers.

"Shower. No need to get dressed after. Since you took good care of Tao while I was away, I will be good to you and let you eat some vanilla as soon as tomorrow begins, and since it is already past 11p.m. you will not have to wait too long before enjoying the “panda bear's” vanilla cream, my dear Yoh."

 

Fei Long turns back and walks out, a predatory smirk curling his perfect lips , leaving a stunned Yoh behind him.

 

**~~~** **♥♥♥** **~~~**

 


End file.
